ScienceTale
Sciencetale '''is an Alternate Universe (AU) Created by HolyTraitor on the third of March, 2016. The AU Mainly consists of all Ocs and Cannon characters having some involvement in a large research facility, which is a heavily refined Mt. Ebott. '''Main Story Long ago, two races ruled the Earth. '''Humans' & Monsters.'' Both lived in '''tranquility', sharing their technological advancements with each other. Improving life.'' One day, the humans were so scared of the Monster's '''growing power'...'' They sealed them underground with a '''gravitational field'.'' Legends say, that sounds of '''machinery and life' spark from the mountain.'' And those few who venture to the field, '''never return'.'' Sciencetale '''takes place ten years after these events. The monsters refined the rocky caverns and lakes into a booming research facility. Focused on breaking the field and inventing new technology to path their way to domination of the surface for its bountiful resources. As well as this, in that time using unknown means, Needleteeth and Isosceles were able to bring back to life the infamous W.D Gaster, allowing him to continue his research and hire several members to help him in the now expanded complex that drives deep into the Earth's core. Rules Please read these rules before adding anything to the page: * Ask for HolyTraitor or Reddest's permission to add. * Character page has to be up to standards before adding. * If permission is given, please link the character's page, with the name. * If you think something is wrong, don't try to fix it yourself. Ask Reddest or Holytraitor. '''Settings and Locations Old Laboratories - The abandoned study and chemistry facility, where all of the cures for diseases and genetically enhanced cells were created. Abandoned Chemical Facility - A huge city purely made to develop cures, syringes and other chemical things. It has been long since abandoned. It is also the home of the ex Head Scientist, Toriel. Loredin - Mt. Ebott's main history and geography archive, where landscapes are modified and lessons about the past of the monsters and humans are taught. It is also the home of the time researchers, Sans and Papyrus. System Falls '''- The only bio-engineering environment facility in Mt. Ebott and the main Hydroelectric Power generator. It is also the home of the Gatekeeper Head, Undyne. '''Hot-nalysis - The biggest research facility known by all monsters throughout all of the Underground. It is also the home of the assistant of the Head Scientist, Alphys. Dimensonal Rift - Some form of portal created by Isosceles & Needleteeth. Its location is unknown, and has been long lost to time. Lab Major '- The minor and backup source of the energy in the Underground, as well as the main location where experiments, research, testing and investigations take place. It is spread all the way down to the Earth's core, through all of Mt. Ebott. It is also the home of the most high-ranked scientist under Asgore, Dr. WingDings Gaster. '''The TMT-MTT Hotel '- A hotel built by Tiger and Mettaton to house workers who cannot afford homes in the Science Capital. It is also the Underground's main entertainment center. '''The Underground CORE - The source of all power in the Underground, as well as a training facility and the main enrichment center, where subjects are put through multiple tests to study their behavior and overall well-being. New Laboratories '''- Like the old laboratories, where the cures are made, diseases and cells are genetically modified and where the study was placed. However, a district to keep monsters and their families was added. '''Scalene Complex - '''Isoscele's private lab. Guarded heavily by an automatic defence system, but somehow. Needleteeth manages to burst through the roof most of the time. The lab extends further back into areas that not even Needleteeth or Gaster have ever been. '''Science Capital - Where all the apprentices of scientists go to learn about mathematics, biology, chemistry and many, many other things related to science. Kaftor Laboratory - Where Asfur works on his experiments on to disable the field and where other scientist's come to help out. But a large chunk of it is where Private experiments happen and they are all worthy going to jail or worse. Madness Entertainment - '''Where Dr. Wüterich , Prof. Temmothy Badtem and the rest of Madness Entertainment work, it is located in New Laboratories '''Perfecture Laboratories - Noma's lab, located in the surface world and also in the Underground, nearby the monsters' areas. It is home to a small yet effectient staff, along with rooms and rooms of test subjects, some kidnapped from among the ranks of monsters and humans. Canon Characters This is a list of canon characters for Sciencetale. Ask Reddest or HolyTraitor before adding any characters. Main Characters Doctor W.D. Gaster - One of the head scientists in The Main Laboratory, and the most respected researcher in the entire complex of Mt. Ebott, as well as one of the Royal Scientists. Flowey the Flower - Another test subject. Flowey is one of the most heavily guarded subjects in the whole facility, aside from Chouette and Glitch. Secondary Characters Asgore Dreemurr - The King of Mt. Ebott's section of the Underground, as well as the Lead Scientist. Asgore is the one keeping all the monsters underground, due to him keeping all the human SOULs in heavily guarded containers. Doctor Alphys - Alphys is the Royal Scientist, along with Dr. Gaster. She is mostly focused on the nature of DETERMINATION and SOUL testing. Undyne - Undyne is one of Alphys' test subjects. A little bit of Determination has been injected into her as a side test, thus giving her the ability to resurrect herself one time. Side Characters Papyrus the Skeleton - Sans' younger brother and one of Gaster's assistants. He used to be a test subject along with Sans, but now he helps Gaster with certain experiments. Sans the Skeleton - Papyrus' older brother and one of Gaster's assistants. He used to be a test subject along with Papyrus, but now he helps Gaster with certain experiments. Mettaton - Mettaton is Napstablook's cousin, and the head of the entertainment industry in all of Mt. Ebott. Original Characters This is a list of original characters for Sciencetale. Ask Reddest or HolyTraitor before adding your character. Main Characters Isosceles - One of Gaster's main Assistants, who is the head of Containment Area C-48, This is where the most dangerous and intriguing subjects are held. Isosceles has his own wing of labs, which are currently blocked off from any individual but himself. He is one of the more brutal, and ruthless containment managers and is considered by some to be the 'Second In Command' Of the Facility, this reputation is shared with Needleteeth. He is also one of the small group of people who were involved in bringing W.D Gaster back to life. Needleteeth - Is the main specimen analyzer, he mainly tests on subjects and researches certain things with other scientists, although he can get a bit destructive. He is Isosceles' partner in Containment Area C-48, and one of the main reasons that Gaster was brought back to life. Chouette - Chouette was forcibly volunteered to be a subject at Containment Area C-48 by their family because of their powers and mental health issues. They're usually kept away from others due to how unstable they can act but are allowed visitors once in a while by their family. Juniper - Chouette's friend and test partner. They reside in a room next to Chouette's so the two could interact. They are part of a social test, and they were created by Needleteeth, using the brain of Isosceles' father and complex specimen analyzing and SOUL science. Hitaishoneko - The laboratory's mad scientist. He deals with deadly and unstable uranium, as well as dynamite. He always ends up blowing up his lab and losing a limb, due to the extreme testing. Filler Froggit - Filler Froggit is the head medical physician within the Main Lab, and heals most specimens and takes in patients that have become sick. Valkir - Is the main SOUL researcher who does the most delicate things within the lab; working alone but sides with anyone as long as he can do the work he desires. Glitch - The main subject and most heavily researched within the Facility, has his own large containment area. Iso and Needle are determined to find out what he is and where he came from. Secondary Characters Asfur - A main contributor to disabling the gravitational field, as well as studying it. He also works on secret projects unknown to his colleagues, even his boss and Gaster himself. But beside's that he also works for other labs. Minkfi Yawa - The head of Mt. Ebott's neurology group. Minkfi not only studies the brainwaves and nerve disorders, she also researches and studies on the brain's core. She is one of the most intelligent scientists in Containment Area J-21 Pavlov- A human cosmonaut who had fallen into Mt.Ebott due to an accident. Due to his knowledge he was eventually accepted to work with the monsters as a scientist, not a test subject. He is willing to help the monsters break the barrier but tension still exists between him and many of the monsters. Boreas- A human test subject. Their strange condition makes them interesting to the scientists. They became friends with Pavlov. Celeste - Needleteeth's apprentice, and Hitaishoneko's companion. She helps Needleteeth analyze test subjects and research. She also helps Hitai once in a while. Rickey Rat - An old, mysterious researcher and archivist working in Loredin. He prefers to work on his own, but others are welcome to come and ask anything. Jerrigar - Differentiating majorly from his main universe counterpart, the Jerrigar of Sciencetale is a one-armed magical prodigy. Of course, this potent talent for magics of all kinds caused the Jerrichi family to panic, and they swiftly donated him permanently as a subject, for their public image. This has caused some distress on Jerrigar's mind, and he stays as an obedient and quiet test subject. Side Characters Dr. Wüterich - CEO of Madness Entertainment, located in the New Laboratories , Mt. Ebott's head company for computerized entertainment, along with Professor Temmothy Bad-Tem. Him also being one of the best programmers in the entire underground, and Ex-Employee of The Huge Complex. Prof. Temmothy Badtem - The executive producer of Madness Entertainment, and Wuterich's friend. The Great "Officer" Avv - The laboratory's Reproduction Scientist, with the cargo of studying the nature of monster and human reproduction. Yassss-in-da-box - One of the test subjects, found and contained in a loose area. He remains immobile to this day, although on some occasions, the cameras exhibit glitches and the box disappears for short moments. He is studied mainly for his strange nature that differentiates from monsters, along with his even stranger SOUL. Orion - Orion is a medic within the Main Lab; he heals specimens and takes in sick patients. Archard, Beatrice, and Rémi - All of these three are the same as their main universe counterparts aside from the fact that after finding out about Chouette's disturbingly strong magic and twisted mindset they "volunteered" them to Dr. Isosceles to have them "fixed". They all now run a small laboratory where they create clothing supplies for the workers, such as fire-proof outfits and water-proof suits. Ximoa - An epidemiologist that studies diseases and the genetic abnormalities of the test subject's complex genetic structure. He also studies cranial and neurological disorders alongside the head of Mt. Ebott's neurology group, Dr. Minkfi Yawa. Ximoa is happy to live up to his potential. Xavier Munroe - Xavier's investigations of the monsters were looking into Gaster's mysterious disappearance, as well as lab. He would sign up for some experiments just to look at the technology and science behind the master. However, a chemical incident resulted in him losing sight in his left eye, and instead gaining a power similar to Gaster's, only very weak. The Dark Corpse - The Dark Corpse isn't all that much different in Sciencetale, but however does have more knowledge of the currently booming technology. He claims to be a 'biologist' that resides in a 'secret lab', when all he's doing is using this profession as an excuse to torture innocent monsters. Senet - Senet mostly takes the form of Scarab, her monster form, in Sciencetale. She does extensive research in the power of board games, pumping out new ones a good amount of the time. A lot like Corpsey, Senet is basically using science as an excuse to do her intended job. Noma - Like his main universe counterpart, Noma runs Perfecture Laboratories. Since the monsters are advanced, he strives to be even more advanced than them in his science. Plus, with the Perfecture Labs being (secretly) near door to the monsters and humans, he has quite a large source of subjects. Cordelia - Dr. Needleteeth's main side test subject. She was injected with dark matter, cloning liquid, DETERMINATION and many other liquids, and turned into a hideous mutant. Once in a while, she leaves Needle's laboratory to hang out with Hitai. Gallery Official Artwork Snappy.png|Snappy the Flytrap, Needleteeth's remains For Scientific Reasons.png|Orion, Filler Froggit's assistant. isoscience.jpg|A Propaganda Poster Isosceles puts around the lab Fan Artwork Trivia WIP Credits Theme Created By ''VALVe'' Original AU Idea Created By ''HolyTraitor'' Original Page Construction By Reddest Category:Fanon Category:AU Category:AU